


Bill, the Cashier (feat. Jawlines)

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: :3c, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Human!Bill, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow To Update, hey guess what guys!!!, im an updating failure, nice, possibly some angst, will be much fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alright, that'll be... $8.95."<br/>"Mhm," Dipper hummed, pulling out his wallet and taking out a $10.<br/>"And who should I make these out for?" asked the cashier guy... Dipper scanned his shirt and found the name 'Bill' on his name tag.<br/>"Dipper and—"<br/>"Mabel."<br/>Dipper glanced at his sister and then reached over to hand Bill the Cashier the 10. His fingers brushed against Dipper's, and Dipper looked up, finally taking a good look at his face—and wondering why he didn't do so sooner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First sightings :3c

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> v Dialogue-heavy!!!! I need to TONE IT DOWN

"Listen, Mabel, I'm at least NINETY PERCENT sure Schmebulock DOES NOT have rabies. I mean, the gnomes are civilized and—wait...are they...?"  
"Ninety percent! Not one hundred! And honestly, Dipper, have you actually LOOKED at him? 'Cause any sane person could look at him and see that HE HAS RABIES."  
"Keep your voice down, Mabel! People are looking at us weird!"  
"Well at least they'll all know that SCHMEBULOCK HAS RABIES."  
"Alright, alright, Schmebulock has rabies, okay. Yeesh."  
Dipper sighed and inched forward with the line. He and his twin were coming back from their afternoon college courses and had decided to drop in to the new Starbucks that had popped in town. Seeing as how it had opened recently, it was really, REALLY busy, and the line was budging forward at less than .5 miles per hour.  
"Hey, Mabel, if I die before we get out of here, tell Grunkle Stan I love him, okay? And Soos too. Definitely Soos."  
"Oh, suck it up, Dipper. You've been in worse situations. Like—oh, oh, do you remember the time with the harpy, when y—"  
"Do YOU remember when we agreed not to TALK ABOUT the—that—monstrosity?"  
Mabel snickered. The two had decided, after being given the choice to go home or stay in Gravity Falls and finish schooling there instead, that they'd much rather stay with their best Grunkle and favorite (debatable) monsters. Going to community college (the only college in Gravity Falls), Mabel aspired to be designer and/or artist while Dipper wanted to be a scientist/engineer. Classes that day had ended at around 1 o'clock, leaving the twins with nothing to really do. That lead them here, to Starbucks, Where The Line Never Moves And Coffee Doesn't Matter Anymore Apparently™.  
"Okay, so, about those naiads we found in that pond the other day, do you think they understand English? Because when I tried talking to them all they did was look at me and twirl their hair. It made me feel like I was talking to a pile of rocks. A really, really pretty pile of rocks."  
"I'm not really sure, brobro. I don't think so. They reminded me of Pacifica. Blonde and irritating."  
"And pretty."  
"Oh, shut up."  
The twins spent about 10 minutes bickering back and forth about trivial matters, like why Gideon's hair is so big, why Tad Strange loves bread so much, where Toby Determined got his cardboard cutout of that female news reporter, etc., barely noticing their slow as hell but sure ascent towards the front of the line. They were in the middle of discussing whether Gremloblins were mammals or another category entirely ("Mabel, all signs point to mammal.") when a small cough interrupted them.  
"Are you, um, ready to order...?"  
"Oh yeah, yeah, sorry about that." said Dipper, glancing very briefly at the man at the register before looking at the menu above him.  
"We'll have one skinny caramel macchiato and one skinny vanilla latte—right, Mabel?"  
"Ye."  
"Both tall, please."  
"Alright, that'll be... $8.95."  
"Mhm," Dipper hummed, pulling out his wallet and taking out a $10.  
"And who should I make these out for?" asked the cashier guy... Dipper scanned his shirt and found the name 'Bill' on his name tag.  
"Dipper and—"  
"Mabel."  
Dipper glanced at his sister and then reached over to hand Bill the Cashier the 10. His fingers brushed against Dipper's, and he looked up, finally taking a good look at his face—and wondering why he didn't do so sooner. Bill the Cashier. BILL the CASHIER. God DAMN. His blond, soft-looking hair swept over one side of his face so you couldn't see one of his eyes. A black strap protruded from his bangs and wrapped around his (beautiful) head. Was that... an eyepatch? The one eye you could see was as golden as the sun, possibly even more. And Lord, that jaw you could cut yourself on. Dipper had an overwhelming urge to touch Bill's jawbone and write poetry. But thankfully, he was snapped out of it by Mabel, who was tugging his sleeve.  
"Come on, brobro, we're holding up the line."  
Bill looked at Dipper... and smiled. And Dipper blushed. More than he'd ever blushed before. In his life. In his entire, horribly embarrassing life. He let Mabel tug him away to a table in the corner of the shop so they could wait and relax.  
"Dip, what—"  
"Mabel."  
"What?"  
"That guy...  
"Yeah?"  
"He's so FRIGGIN' CUTE."  
"I could tell you thought so from the way your face morphed into a tomato."  
"But listen, Mabel."  
"I'm listening."  
"How could anybody be that cute?"  
Mabel sighed.  
Dipper thought about eyelashes and minor stubble until their names were called.  
"Pine Tree? Maple?"  
"Pine Tree?" said Dipper, and tugged his hat a little lower on his head.  
"Maple?" said Mabel, and looked down at the big fuchsia MABEL embroidered onto her lime green sweater. "Starbucks classic."  
The two walked over to the counter, retrieved their drinks, and stepped outside. Halfway to the car, a man burst out of the Starbucks and jogged towards the twins.  
"Hey! Pine Tree! Is that you?" he pointed at Dipper. He looked sort of gruff and tired, with a shadow of stubble on his jaw.  
"I... guess?"  
"Yeah, well that's good enough for me. Here. It's from Bill, the cashier." the man handed Dipper a slip of paper.  
Bill, the cashier.  
"What is it?" asked Dipper.  
"Damned if I know," said the man, already jogging back to the Starbucks.  
A moment of silence passed before Mabel basically jumped on Dipper, trying to grab the slip from him, screeching "What IS IT?" and "Let me SEE!"  
"Woah, calm DOWN, Mabel! WAIT A SECOND." he said, trying to hold off Mabel with one hand and read the slip at the same time. The slip read "901-xxx-xxxx" with a little winky face in the bottom right corner in hastily scribbled yet elegant handwriting. Dipper could feel his face slowly heating up again as he glanced quickly back to the shop.  
"And?" Mabel said impatiently. "What is it?!"  
Dipper looked at her and shoved the slip into his back jean pocket.  
"...nothing."  
Mabel looked at him in disbelief. Then noticed his red face. Her face slowly contorted into glee with a hint of mischief.  
"It's a phone number, isn't it."  
Dipper's silence was all the confirmation Mabel needed.  
"..."  
"..."  
"...AAAAAAAAH!"  
"Ugh."  
"DIPPER!"  
"Just get in the car."  
"DIIIPPEERR!"  
"Please Mabel."  
The ride home mainly consisted of Dipper trying to pretend he wasn't as excited and happy as he really was (and failing) and Mabel gushing. Despite the waiting line, Dipper had to say that that day had been a pretty great day.  
It was only later that he realized he hadn't gotten his change back.


	2. Phone Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dip calls him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY ITS BEEN TWO WEEKS

“Call him! Call him! Call him!” Mabel chanted from behind Dipper. He had spent the whole day trying to escape from Mabel, because EVER since THAT DAY she’d been BUGGING him to call Bill. But the thing was, DIPPER wasn’t ready. Somebody as socially inept as he was needed some time to mentally prepare themselves. The chant coming out of Mabel’s mouth was grating at his nerves, and he was pretty sure he was going to snap soon. He loved his sister, he did, but sometimes she could be a pain in the ass. Dipper walked into the kitchen, Mabel close at his heels. While he took last night’s leftover noodles out of the fridges and scraped them out onto a plate, Mabel crept up behind Dipper and breathed a little “call him” into his ear. He gave a violent full body shiver and whirled around to face his sister, first setting down his plate on the counter.  
“You want me to call him?” Dipper spat. Mabel nodded vigorously.  
“Fine! I’ll call him! I’ll freaking call him!” he stomped over the phone in the living room and snatched it up with a little more force than necessary, almost knocking the holder over. Mabel handed him the slip with the phone number on it, which she had been carrying around all day ever since Dipper had tried to shove it into the back of his drawer. He rolled his eyes.  
Punching in the numbers, Dipper looked at Mabel. She was giving him her puppy eyes.  
“Mabel.”  
“Hmm?”  
“I’m not putting the phone on speaker, so you might as well leave.”  
“Well, how do I know you’re not going to hang up the phone when I’m gone?”  
“Mabel, I swear, I’m not going to hang up! Skedaddle!” he gestured to the door. Mabel pouted, wearing her sulkiest face, but didn’t budge. Dipper rolled his eyes again and stood up from where he had sat down on the couch.  
“Well, if you’re not going to leave, then I am.” He trudged upstairs, ignoring Mabel’s little cry of disapproval. Dipper walked, as fast he could without running, to his room at the end of the hall, then shut the door a little harder than necessary.  
He sighed and walked over to his bed. The first thing he noticed after he sat down was the absence of ringing coming from the phone. Dipper sucked in a breath.  
“Hello?” he said tentatively into the phone. There was silence for about 2 or 3 seconds, and then a crackly voice pushed through.  
“Yes? Who is this?” Dipper inwardly groaned. How much had he heard?  
“Um, this is… Dipper Pines. We met at Starbucks, like, a week ago?” _I’m the guy that had a brain-melt because you were so freaking cute. ___  
A pause. Then the phone exploded. Dipper winced, moving the phone slightly away from his ear.  
“AH! Pine Tree! It’s you! I was worried that you’d never call me! What took you so long?”  
“U-Um, well, uh—you know… stuff?” Dipper stumbled over his words, taken by surprise at Bill’s sudden outburst. Also, Pine Tree? He’d literally just told the man his name.  
“Haha! You’re hilarious!” Bill laughed into the phone. It was a nice sound, but a big contrast to how reserved he had sounded at first.  
“Yeah…?”  
“Anyways, what a coincidence! I had no idea your last name was Pines! Yet I called you Pine Tree! Haha!”  
“Haha, yeah, I guess.” Bill was a little fast-paced.  
“So, how about Saturday at Lazy Susan’s?”  
“What?” Dipper asked. What was Bill talking about?  
“Well, since you called, I take it that you’re possibly into me. And since you’re possibly into me and I’m definitely into you, then we should go on a date, right?”  
Dipper spluttered. “Y-Y-Yehghgd—ah.” Ouch. His tongue throbbed, and his face burned. He held his jaw and plowed forward. “I mean, yes. Saturday is fine.” It came out a bit garbled, but it was almost unnoticeable.  
“Awesome! Well, then, see you Saturday!” And Bill hung up. Just like that, without even waiting for Dipper’s response.  
Dipper sat on his bed, trying to take in everything that had just happened. It felt like it passed by in a blink of the eye.  
He sat for a minute or two (or five) then jumped up and ran to the calendar above his desk on the opposite side of the room. Today was Thursday. He was going on a date with Bill, the cashier, the really hot cashier, in 2 days. Dipper hobbled back to his bed, suddenly drained, and collapsed onto it. He lay there, thinking about Bill and blushing whenever the words “and I’m definitely into you” bounced back into his head, which was often. If he heard Mabel giggling behind the door, he pretended not to.


	3. Pre-Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper paced back and forth in front of his closet, occasionally glancing into it but seeing nothing but ratty old t-shirts and nothing that could help his situation. He was panicking. It was Saturday, his date, and he couldn't find, didn't have, anything nice to wear. Dipper flopped onto his bed and sighed in despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About an hour after the phone call Dipper realized they hadn't set a meeting time and even though it killed him to do so, he had to call back and ask. They decided on 5 o'clock.
> 
> Sorry for this shitty late chapter!!!!! with a cliffhanger sort of!!!!!

Dipper paced back and forth in front of his closet, occasionally glancing into it but seeing nothing but ratty old t-shirts and nothing that could help his situation. He was panicking. It was Saturday, his date, and he couldn't find, didn't have, anything nice to wear. Dipper flopped onto his bed and sighed in despair.  
"I'm doomed."  
"Doomed? What are you talking about? Is something... oh. Hehe."  
Mabel voice drifted in from the doorway.  
"Not 'hehe' Mabel! This is serious!" Dipper moaned and rolled over on his bed, pushing his face into his pillow. He sighed again. Mabel walked over to the bed and sat down. She patted his back soothingly. They sat in silence for a bit until Mabel made a small, determined noise.  
"We're going shopping." she said decidedly.  
Dipper sat up abruptly, making Mabel jump. "NO!" he shouted. Not with you! You're crazy when it comes to shopping! I'll just go alone!"  
Mabel grinned slowly and maniacally before snatching up Dipper's hand and forcing him to his feet.  
"Did I give you a choice?"  
Dipper groaned.

Three hours later and a few manly tears later (that's a story for another time), Dipper and Mabel were back at the Shack and Mabel was attempting to push Dipper into the bathroom with a new outfit on his arm.  
"Try it on, try it on!" Mabel squealed.  
"I already did, Mabel! You saw me put on my outfit at the store already!"  
"Yeah, but everybody knows that they have store mirrors rigged or something so you look better than you actually do," Dipper rolled his eyes, "so just bear with me and put on the dang clothes."  
Dipper sighed and retreated into the bathroom, earning a small victory cheer from Mabel. Shortly after, he came back out and Mabel whistled in appreciation. Dipper was wearing a white shirt under a blue cardigan, with skinny jeans that he certainly rocked, and topped with, of course, his blue and white pine hat. So Mabel, knowing he wouldn't take it off, had done the Mabel thing to do and had chosen to center the entire outfit on it.  
"Just take a picture, won't you." Mabel was still standing in front of the doorframe and sending appraising looks towards the outfit, thumb and index finger on her chin and eyes squinted like an artist looking at his latest piece. Dipper made a noise of surprise when Mabel whipped out her phone and captured his surprised face with a snap.  
"I didn't actually mean it!" Mabel giggled.  
"Hey bro-bro?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What time is it?" Dipper glanced at his watch.  
"Shit." The numbers 4:58 glared at him in red. He thought he still had time! He thought it was at least 4:00!  
Running past Mabel, who had a worried expression on her face, he ran out the door, grabbing his keys from the living room table on his way out the main entrance. He ran to his car, almost tripping twice, and yanked his door open. After starting the engine, and high tailing it out of there, he drove well past the speed limit into town. Really, it was a miracle he hadn't been pulled over. After driving in silence for a few minutes and pulling into Lazy Susan's parking lot, Dipper glanced at his watch. 5:07. He wasn't that late. He relaxed, then realized he wasn't at all ready for this date, which just made him tense up again. Slowly getting out of the car, he shoved the door shut and trudged to the restaurant's door. Lazy Susan had long since retired, and despite her initial wish to pass the diner on to her cats, she rethought her decision and decided to hire a few people, seeing as how she had no kids to pass it on to. Dipper shook his head, clearing his thoughts about the fling (if you could even call it that) between his Grunkle and Susan, and pushed open the door to the diner. Scanning over the heads of the patrons, he saw a shock of blond hair. His heart jumped, and when he saw the face connected to the hair, the _jaw_ , his heart relentlessly threatened to jump out of his chest. Ba-dump ba-dump. Was this a mistake? Ba-dump ba-dump. Dipper walked towards the empty seat across from Bill. Ba-dump ba-dump. Shut up! Dipper mentally screamed. Bill could probably hear his heart beating from all the way over here. He focused instead on trying not to trip on his way there. A second later, he slid into the booth across from Bill and fidgeted in silence for a second before extending a hand to him across the table for a formal introduction.  
"Hi. I'm Dipper Pines." Bill took his hand—oh God his hands were a bit rough and somehow sexy and wow so great and warm—and smiled.  
"Bill Cipher."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so excuses, excuses: first the Internet went wonky and shut off for a v long time until we called so I didn't bother to write; then, I simultaneously got strep throat and an ear infection, both of which I still have but I forced my self to write this. it is currently 2:17 am :) hahahahahaaahah I am suffering also next chapter will just be their date ALSO also almost 100 kudos!!!!! wowowowowowowiwo u guys r gr8!!!!


	4. Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They ordered food, Dipper getting plain old pancakes and water, Bill ordering "a stack of chocolate chip pancakes with a lot of whipped cream and sprinkles, and, um, chocolate milk." After the waitress left, Dipper snickered.  
> "You're like a little kid." Bill blushed. Yes, blushed. And it was the cutest thing ever. Dipper really liked that color on him.  
> "And you're boring." Bill retaliated, pouting. Dipper chuckled.  
> "I can't argue with that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will never cease the shameless self advertising: rockfact.tumblr.com

Dipper was caught off guard. It wasn't fair. How could someone look so... cutely sexy? All Bill did was smile! Dipper cleared his throat, and, even though he seriously didn't want to, he retracted his hand from Bill's. So manly and rough, yet... smooth at the same time?  
"So, Dipper, how are you?" Bill smiled, looking like he genuinely cared about Dipper's life.  
"I'm fine!" Dipper internally screamed. "How about you?"  
"Perfectly fine! It's nice seeing you again Pine Tree!"  
"Uh, I've been meaning to ask you this, but why do you call me Pine Tree?" Dipper was just glad he had already found a topic to talk about, something that was oftentimes difficult for him to do.  
"Have you seen your hat? Do you know what your last name is? Why would I pass up the perfect double pun opportunity?!" Bill said, surprised and heated, like he couldn't believe Dipper didn't already know.  
Dipper's eyes widened. So he was passionate about his puns.  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that," said Bill, chuckling. Oh. He'd said that out loud. A warm feeling spread through Dipper's cheeks. Bill laughed harder. The tense atmosphere that'd been trapping the two suddenly shattered. It seemed Bill had been a little nervous, too, and just the thought made Dipper's stomach flutter. Dipper decided he liked Bill's laugh. It was a pretty sound. _Damn you Bill. Making me use words like 'flutter' and 'pretty'. I sound like a teenage girl._ Dipper smiled, and Bill stopped laughing, a weird expression on his face. Dipper's smile dropped. Did he do something wrong? Already? What was it? Bill looked at him with the same weird expression adorning his face before he opened his mouth to speak.  
"This is the first time I've seen you smile." Golden eyes looked into Dipper's. That couldn't be right. Dipper racked his brain, going through all the moments he'd been with Bill, and realized he was right. This time the blush was sudden, engulfing his face like fire. Bill looked positively giddy.  
"Don't look so smug," Dipper muttered, willing his face to go back to it's normal color.  
"But, Pine Tree, if not smug, then what am I?"

They ordered food, Dipper getting plain old pancakes and water, Bill ordering "a stack of chocolate chip pancakes with a lot of whipped cream and sprinkles, and, um, chocolate milk." After the waitress left, Dipper snickered.  
"You're like a little kid." Bill blushed. Yes, blushed. And it was the cutest thing ever. Dipper really liked that color on him.  
"And you're boring." Bill retaliated, pouting. Dipper chuckled.  
"I can't argue with that."

Time passed quickly; too quickly for Dipper. It was 9:04 before the boys realized they'd been at Lazy Susan's for way too long, their food long since eaten. In the nearly 4 hour time span, Dipper found out that Bill was funny, and childish, and nice, and... and perfect. He was perfect. After they'd both exhausted their conversation topics, they had finally reached a lull in their conversation, in which Bill checked his watch and made a noise of surprise.  
"What is it?"  
"Uh. Look at the time."  
Dipper didn't have a watch, so he pulled out his phone and checked the time. With a gasp, he looked up at Bill, whose expression mirrored his own.  
"Wow." How did they not notice the sun setting outside the windows? All the people leaving the restaurant? The staff getting ready to close up?  
"Yeah. Wow." Bill paid the bill ("My name is Bill, therefore I should pay the bill." Dipper didn't argue with him.), and the two made their way out of the restaurant. They stood a little ways from the door, not wanting to block the exit.  
"Bill, it was nice seeing you again. I had a lot of fun." He didn't want to leave.  
"Yeah, me too. Pine Tree, I think we'll get along just fine. Don't think this is the last you'll see of me!" Bill teased.  
"I wouldn't dream of it." Dipper rolled his eyes. He itched to hug Bill, longed to be wrapped in those lean arms, but he didn't know if he could. Was that acceptable? After first dates? Dipper still felt giddy knowing this was a date. He decided that it wasn't worth the attempt, and looked back to Bill.  
"Here's my phone number. I called you from our home phone last time, so you probably need my cell."  
Bill made a small noise of acknowledgement.  
"Bye, Bill." The tinge of sadness in his voice was undeniable. He turned towards his car before waiting for a response.  
"Bye Pine Tr—ugh!" Bill's voice was cut off by a groan. Dipper turned around and was by Bill's side in a flash, hands hovering over him worriedly. Bill was clutching his eye, the one covered by a black, triangular eyepatch.  
"Are you okay?!" Dipper didn't know what to do.  
"Yeah, f-fine, it's just that my eye sometimes randomly h-hurts." Bill was many things, but he was definitely not fine. He clutched his eyepatch tighter.  
Dipper didn't know what to do, so he did whatever he did to Mabel when she was in pain: he hugged Bill, engulfing him and patting his back soothingly until Bill stopped shaking, the pain subsiding. He relaxed into Dipper's arms, sighing in content. Dipper stopped rubbing circles into Bill's back to push him an arm's length away.  
"Are you alright?" His tone was anxious and worried.  
"Yeah, relax Pine Tree, I'm fine." Bill's smile softened. "Thank you."  
The street lamp in the parking lot shone down on Bill's face, softening his edges and making him look... indescribable. Dipper's hand moved up to Bill's face and stroked his cheek. It was soft, like Dipper had thought it would be. Hand moving to Bill's jaw, the one he'd constantly been thinking about, he realized he was a smidgen shorter than Bill, being this close. Bill's eyelashes fluttered, and his lips looked so close, and so soft, slightly parted, breath puffing out. Dipper couldn't help but lean in, mesmerized by Bill. He touched his lips to Bill's, hand on the back of his neck, and pressed in. His lips were soft, a little chapped, and tasted like sugar and chocolate. It wasn't until Bill's lips started moving against his that Dipper realized what he was doing. He was kissing Bill, the Fucking Cashier. In a parking lot. At 9 PM. He jumped back, face flaming, and turned around towards his car. He saw three employees looking out the window of Lazy Susan's, smiling wistfully. Ugh. Ughugh. His face was on fire. Hell, his face was so red it could've been dunked into the sun. Dipper whipped his car keys out of his pocket, fumbling and almost dropping them, and ran to his car. He ignored any called of "Pine Tree!" he heard and gunned the engine. And he drove as fast home as he'd driven to Lazy Susan's. When he got home, he went straight to his room, marching straight past Mabel and Grunkle Stan who were sitting at a table together, playing cards with Waddles. He oinked as Dipper walked past him. Dipper ran up the stairs and locked his door, falling onto his bed. He smushed his face into a pillow. Ughughugh. He had kissed Bill. And Bill had kissed him back. Dipper remembered the feeling of their bodies pressed together.  
"I'm screwed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3c hahaHaHAHAH yup this is fine!!!!!!  
> I liked writing this chapter (I was squealing while swaddled in my blanket)


	5. Phone Calls (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mabe—" A ringing sound from upstairs cut Dipper off. He hesitated, taking one last look at Mabel, then darted off towards the noise. Taking every other stair, he opened his room door and approached his side table just in time to see the name "Bill" flash on the screen of his phone before it went dark. Dipper picked up his phone with extreme caution, almost as if it were a wild animal, and unlocked the screen. Thumb hovering over the phone icon, he hesitated. And hesitated some more. And probably would have kept on hesitating if Mabel hadn't decided to step in at that moment and ask "Who was it?"

"Dipper!" He heard Mabel's stern voice from behind the door.  
"You can't stay in your room forever! I don't know what happened, but you better get your butt out here soon." Dipper inwardly groaned.  
Ever since his date, Dipper hadn't left his room. It was Sunday now, and the sun was shining brightly into his room. He felt like throwing up. What if he'd ruined his chances with Bill? What if Bill didn't want to see him again? What if, what if, what if? Dipper was full of what ifs. He didn't want to move—he just wanted to wallow in his misery and mope for who know how long. But he had a feeling Mabel wouldn't let that happen. Right on cue, Dipper heard a banging on his door.  
"Dipper Pines!" Mabel sounded strict and, if Dipper was being honest with himself, pretty scary. "It is _four o'clock_ in the afternoon and you haven't come out of your room. At this point, I'm not sure I even care what happened. Just get out of your room and eat something for goodness' sake. If you're not out of your room in ten minutes, I'm busting this door down and _will not hesitate_ to left hook you in the face. I'll be waiting _right here."_ Oh. Dipper jumped off his bed and warily approached the door. He remembered Mabel's last left hook. The bruise on his arm hadn't gone away for a full two weeks. Dipper slowly opened the door to face an expectant Mabel standing in front of him, arms crossed and stern expression.  
"That's what I thought." Mabel grabbed Dipper's arm and pushed him down the stairs. Dipper stumbled but didn't say anything. The two made their way downstairs into the kitchen, where Mabel forcefully sat Dipper into a chair and slid a plate of quickly cooling macaroni in front of him. Dipper slowly spooned some into his mouth, avoiding eye contact with Mabel, who was staring at him shamelessly.  
"Was it the date?" Mabel's stern expression softened after Dipper frowned and stirred his macaroni slowly, saying nothing.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" No, Dipper didn't want to talk about it. He wanted to curl up in a ball and die. Dipper realized that what happened probably wouldn't be a big deal to most people, but it was to him. He was probably overreacting, and knew that if he told Mabel she'd probably burst out laughing or squealing. Probably the latter. So he shook his head softly. Mabel's face fell, and Dipper felt a tiny sliver of guilt pierce his heart.  
"Mabe—" A ringing sound from upstairs cut Dipper off. He hesitated, taking one last look at Mabel, then darted off towards the noise. Taking every other stair, he opened his room door and approached his side table just in time to see the name "Bill" flash on the screen of his phone before it went dark. Dipper picked up his phone with extreme caution, almost as if it were a wild animal, and unlocked the screen. Thumb hovering over the phone icon, he hesitated. And hesitated some more. And probably would have kept on hesitating if Mabel hadn't decided to step in at that moment and ask "Who was it?"  
Dipper had a sneaking suspicion she already knew who it was. The thought must have shown on his face because a second later her face was screwing up in determination, and Dipper's phone was slipping out of his hands, and a certain icon and a certain red series of numbers were clicked. A ringing sound filled the otherwise quiet room, and Mabel slowly pushed the phone back into his hands before backing out of the room and gently closing the door. Dipper set the phone back down on his side table, keeping it on speaker (probably not the best choice, considering Mabel was probably outside of his room right now).  
"Pine Tree?!" Dipper's heart twisted at the panicked voice. He racked his brain, trying to think of something to say.  
"Hello?" Bill's confused voice slowly drifted from the phone, and Dipper realized he'd been quiet for way too long. He cleared his throat.  
"Uh." _Good going, Dipper._  
A relieved sigh blew through the speakers. "Pine Tree."  
"Yes." Came the nervous reply.  
"Listen, about yesterday…" Dipper wasn't sure he wanted to hear what was about to come next. "I'm sorry."  
Dipper blinked. That wasn't what he was expecting.  
"Huh?"  
"Sorry for kissing you. It was probably unwanted, and I'm sorry, but, hell, I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it, so if we could—" Wait, wait, wait.  
"Wait, wait, wait." Dipper ungraciously interrupted. "I'm the one that kissed you. I thought you would be angry."  
"What."  
"I kissed you, so why are you apologizing?"  
"Um."  
"Unless... we tried at the same time?" There was deathly silence for a minute before laughter erupted on both sides of the line.  
"Oh man." Bill said breathlessly. "Ooh man." Dipper wasn't having much luck holding it in either. Before he remembered the last part of Bill's apology. The laughter died on his lips as suddenly as it had come and his breath hitched. Bill noticed the change in volume on the other end of the line and quieted, too.  
"Pine Tree?" He sounded a bit worried. Dipper twisted his fingers nervously and said in a much, much smaller voice "Bill."  
"Yeah?"  
"I liked it, too." And before Bill had a chance to process his words, he squeaked out a small "goodbye" and hung up. Walking over to the door, he yanked it open and caught Mabel before she hit the ground.  
"Gee, sis, lay off the pancakes, will you?" He said half-jokingly, grunting a bit under her weight. She jumped out of his arms, snaking her hands around him in a bone-crushing hug, and squealed, jumping up and down. Dipper laughed along with her, and found that, despite the fact that he'd probably have a bruise or two (or three) on his body, he didn't really mind.  
Yup, it was definite—he was screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I'm back guys!!!! finally. tell me if there are any mistakes and feel free to throw a prompt at me at rockfact.tumblr.com!! *ALSO! VERY IMPORTANT!!* should I keep this story light and fluffy or drag it through the the mud a bit?? It's up 2 u guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey Pine Tree." Bill patted the spot on the booth next to him, even though the entire booth opposite of him was empty.  
> "Hey Bill." Dipper slid next to Bill, bumping his shoulder playfully. "How's work so far?"  
> "The same as usual," Bill said, rolling his eyes and returning Dipper's shoulder bump softly. "Annoying soccer moms with vans full of white teenage girls busting our asses for prices that we can't control."  
> Dipper chuckled but gave Bill a pitying look. "My poor baby," he cooed teasingly. "You must be so tired."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS IM BACK ITS BEEN 2 MONTHS BUT IM HERE I bring new meaning to the words "slow to update" omfg. also it has been decided that this story will continue to b only fluff!! also guess what I found out I have anxiety and depression LMAO v goog

Dipper worriedly fixed his hat, trying fruitlessly to tuck some unruly curls into it. He sighed, staring blankly at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. His phone buzzed on the granite counter. After taking a quick look at the text on his home screen, his breath may or may not have stuttered.

 _Hey Pine Tree are you coming to Starbucks today? I'm waiting. (;_ A winky face?! 

On my way!  
o sry I meant omw  
actually I'm not even omw I'm still in my house

_Is there a difference between On my way! and omw?_

o bill... u have a lot 2 learn lmao

_Alright, alright, whatever. You coming or not? Break's gonna start soon you know._

ye I'll b there soon

_Good. I miss you. (TT∆TT)_

shut up

Over the last week or two, Dipper had been going to Starbucks to hang out with Bill during his breaks. There was also a lot of texting, much to Dipper's satisfaction. He had found that Bill sometimes liked to use emoticons. Dipper secretly thought it was cute. They had yet to go on another date, but that didn't bother him too much. He felt that another one was due soon anyways. The important thing was that he and Bill were hitting it off really well, much better than anyone had really expected, and everything was running smoothly. If he was lucky, things would stay that way. Dipper's phone buzzed again, and he looked down at it as he gave up on his unruly hair and began his descent down the stairs to door that led out to the parking lot.

_Pine Tree hurry up._

im almost @ my car have patience

_Well, come quick._

ye ye ye

Dipper chuckled at Bill's impatience. Everything between them was sickeningly sweet and, if he was being honest, he wouldn't have it any other way. He walked towards the car and sighed like the lovesick fool that he was. The smile on his face rivaled the sun.

Dipper pushed through the doors of the ever-popular coffee shop and strode directly to the table in the corner of the shop that Bill was already sitting at. Bill looked up from his phone, which he was undoubtedly thinking to pester Dipper with again, and beamed. Dipper's face flushed a little. He would never get used to this.  
"Hey Pine Tree." Bill patted the spot on the booth next to him, even though the entire booth opposite of him was empty.  
"Hey Bill." Dipper slid next to Bill, bumping his shoulder playfully. "How's work so far?"  
"The same as usual," Bill said, rolling his eyes and returning Dipper's shoulder bump softly. "Annoying soccer moms with vans full of white teenage girls busting our asses for prices that we can't control."  
Dipper chuckled but gave Bill a pitying look. "My poor baby," he cooed teasingly. "You must be so tired." Dipper reached up to run his hand through Bill's golden hair. It was really soft. What shampoo did he use?  
"Yeah, actually, I am." Bill dropped his head unceremoniously onto Dipper's shoulder. He nosed his way into Dipper's collarbone. Dipper, in fear of Bill somehow hearing his thundering heartbeat, halfheartedly shoved at Bill's head. Really, what shampoo?  
"Get off, Bill, people are staring."  
"Then let them stare." Bill mumbled into his collarbone. Dipper shivered at the vibrations.  
"No, Bill, come on. That middle aged lady over there is looking at us and she looks very disapproving. And slightly murderous. She's whispering something to her very young son. They're getting up. And—oh, look at that, they're gone." The chime of the bell on the door echoed Dipper's words.  
"It doesn't matter, they've probably got a "I want a mommy and daddy!" bumper sticker on their car anyways."  
"Oh my God, Bill." Dipper choked out a laugh and craned his neck to squint at the receding car. "Oh my God... they actually do. I... I am appalled." Bill laughed, and Dipper was once again reminded that Bill was _nuzzling_ into his _goddamn collarbone_. He, more forcefully this time, tried to shove Bill's head away again. Bill didn't budge.  
"Ugh! Bill, I swear if you don't move soon I'll—ah!" Dipper incredulously looked once again at the head on his shoulder. "Did you... did you just _lick_ me?" Bill hummed. Dipper shoved Bill away and furiously wiped at his collarbone.  
"Goddamnit Bill, that's so gross, why'd you have to go and _lick_ me, we're in public!"  
"If you hated it so much," Bill leaned in to whisper conspiratorially, "then why is your face all red?" Dipper spluttered and denied the fact that his face was red (it really was) and after calming down, leaned against Bill to ask him a question.  
"You seemed awfully insistent and more impatient today, is there anything wrong?" Bill's mouth curled upwards.  
"Yes, actually. Well, not wrong exactly. Right's the word. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the beach this weekend. My family's got a beach house down in Cannon Beach. I figured we both needed some time off, because of college and everything."  
Despite living so close to Gravity Falls' community college, Bill drove to a university half an hour away. Dipper learned that Bill was a second year Literature major and that he was an aspiring writer. He'd let Dipper read some of the things he had written, and _boy_ was Bill an amazing writer.  
"Cannon Beach? But isn't that town an expensive place? I'm a poor person, you know." He said teasingly, but not entirely untruthful. Working at the Mystery Shack didn't exactly yield the most money.  
"It's no problem. Besides, I'm loaded. I can pay for you." Bill's family was rich. Dipper couldn't fathom why they were living in a small town like Gravity Falls.  
"As much as I appreciate the offer, you know I wouldn't let that happen. I'll ask for a little extra spending money."  
"So does that mean you're coming?"  
"Yeah, sure. I'll go. What's the worst that could happen?"  
"An underground, or should I say undersea, citizen from the lost city of Atlantis rises from the ocean and unleashes an army to destroy the human race, specifically at the exact time we arrive at the beach."  
"So, like I was saying, I'm up for it. What time should we meet up and everything?" Dipper chose to ignore Bill's comment.  
"I'll text you with the details. I don't want to waste this precious time we have left." Bill swooped down to plant a kiss on Dipper's cheeks. Dipper flushed but didn't protest. Why was everything about Bill so goddamn nice? His lips were unfairly soft. Dipper looked at Bill and brought his hand to the back of his neck, gently tugging his face towards his own. What a nice eye color. Dipper had never seen eyes so beautiful. They were a warm liquid gold that never failed to set Dipper's heart racing. He made sure to keep his eyes lingering on Bill's lips. When they got close enough, and Bill's eyes started slipping shut, Dipper quickly pecked his cheek and stood up.  
"Trust me when I say I'd love to stay longer, but I promised Grunkle Stan I'd help him restock." Bill looked up at him with accusing eyes and pouted.  
"Oh. I see. Ok. Bye, Pine Tree. Have a nice life." Bill turned to face the wall. Dipper chuckled and kissed the top of his head.  
"See you tomorrow." He turned to the door and exited, hearing Bill huff and whisper "if I'm still in America by then."  
Dipper walked towards his car, thinking about Bill the Cashier's goddamn jawline (something he found himself thinking about a _lot_ lately) when he felt something solid slam into him from behind. Dipper lost his footing and would have probably found himself facedown on the parking lot asphalt if a strong arm hadn't circled his waist. He found himself face to face Bill once again, heart beating uncontrollably, bodies lewdly pressed into each other. Bill didn't hesitate to press his lips to Dipper's, sucking in the bottom lip and nipping it lightly. Dipper let out a whimper and eagerly returned the kiss, almost forgetting how to breathe. Just as things began to heat up, Bill pulled away. He patted Dipper's head, already turning around, and whispered "Until tomorrow, Pine Tree." Leaving Dipper dumbstruck, he turned and began to calmly walk back towards the shop. Bill was already past the door when Dipper frustratedly humphed and got into his car, closing his car door with a little more force than necessary. _Damn it, Bill. Damn you and your luscious hair and beautiful voice. See if I come back tomorrow_.

He did, in fact, come back the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rockfact on tumblr!! I'm lonely!! also I'm more of a dipper texter than a bill texter. how 2 indent btw

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated _(:3 」∠)_


End file.
